Jaina's wedding
by VestaraJade
Summary: Jaina and Jag's wedding. From various POV. TOTAL FLUFF! You have been warned. oneshot


**A/N: I don't think Troy Denning did Jaina's wedding the justice it deserved, so here's what happened after the book ended. Lots of fluff! You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. The first part of this story belongs to Troy Denning. It is not mine.**

Jaina felt Kyp reach out in the Force. the two rows of Jedi raised their lightsabers and ignited them, forming a tent of crackling color over the aisle through which Jaina and her father were to pass.

At the other end stood Jagged Fel, dressed in a dark civilian tunic and trousers, looking back toward Jaina with a smile as wide as his face. She returned his smile and, almost dragging her father along, started up the aisle to marry the man she loved.

Han Solo, tears in his eyes, reluctantly walked up the aisle of lightsabers towards the man his daughter was about to marry. As he reached the place where Jag stood, he prepared himself to hand away his only remaining child, his baby girl, over to someone else. True, Jag was a good man, and would treat Jaina well, but he still never would have considered letting his daughter marry an imperial.

Jagged Fel stood watching the love of his life stride down the aisle toward him. She was radiant, her face aglow with a smile he was sure matched his own. She drew nearer until at last she was close enough for her father to hand her away. He eagerly reached out to take her hand from Han's. He grabbed it and was about to continue towards where Luke stood, ready to officiate, when Han whispered in his ear, "treat her right, or I'll shoot you somewhere you'll never forget." Jag gulped, nervous at the thought. His military upbringing, kicked in and he replied, "Yes, sir."

Jaina Solo, impatient to be married, waited until Jag and Han stopped whispering then, arm in arm, with her soon to be husband, walked slowly up the steps to where Grand Master Luke Skywalker stood. Smiling warmly at each other they recited their vows.

"Do you Jaina Solo, Hereby swear to love this man, Jagged fel for the rest of your days? To love him and honor him all the days of your life? To be with him, when he is ill, or old or crippled? To never part with him, even for all the rainbow gems of Gallinore? If these are your intentions, swear to him, and to me, and to all those gathered here today, that you will abide by these rules, so long as you both shall live."

"I do."

"Do you Jagged Fel, Hereby swear to love this woman, Jaina Solo,for the rest of your days? To love her and honor her all the days of your life? To be with her, when she is ill, or old or crippled? To never part with her, even for all the rainbow gems of Gallinore? If these are your intentions, swear to her, and to me, and to all those gathered here today, that you will abide by these rules, so long you both shall live."

"I do."

Luke Skywalker looked at his niece, Sword of the Jedi, with pride shining in his bright blue eyes. He then uttered the words he knew they had been waiting for, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He could literally feel the happiness radiating from the couple, even without the Force. "You may now kiss your wife."

Allana Solo, her duties as flowergirl finished for now, looked on with happiness as her Auntie Jaina kissed Jag. Uncle Jag now. After a while she leaned over and whispered to Anjii, "Are they ever gonna be done kissing?" the nexu just rippled her shoulder spines in response.

Ben Skywalker, still recovering from injuries obtained during the final fight with Abeloth, sighed as he watched his cousin kissing the love of her life. If only it could have been that way for him and Vestara. However, he knew dwelling on the past wouldn't help.

And the only way forward was the future.

**A/N: I had to end it with Ben, because I think it's awful that he didn't end up with Vestara. Anyway, hope you didn't die from fluff, or awful writing! I was thinking I might do a story about Jaina and Jag and their first baby. Or one where Ben and Vestara get back together. Opinions?**


End file.
